deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Captain Awesome
Hi, welcome to Dead Frontier Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pistols page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 21:11, 24 March 2009 Animals? I have been playing this game off and on for 2 years and the demo's show animals attacking u not just crows but dog like creatures. What happened to those animals they would have made the game play a little better to put them with the purple zombies or reds. W/B chaneypayne@yahoo.com Thanks RE: Clans Page I think that we should have done that a long time ago, honestly. I've been monitoring that page for quite a while now, and some clans appear to be, well, just-for-fun. Generally, I view clans that do not have clan threads in DF as non-existent, and aren't serious. Why create a clan page outside the game, when you can do so in the game? In any case, when they finally decide to create a clan page, those deleted pages can be restored. I certainly do not want the Clans page to be cluttered up with non-existent clans, as readers will have a hard time discerning whether or not a particular clan exists and can be joined. I've seen people in Q&A asking about clans they've seen in the Wiki, and want to join them, but cannot find them in-game. False clans do not deserve a place here. Crystal Song (talk) 05:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's where Wiki maintenance work comes in. I'd periodically check out the clans to see how they're doing. Actually, I kind of expect them to remove their clans themselves when clans dissolve, or at least a message should be left for Admins here to delete their clan articles. :Still, this is kind of new, and I'm not too sure what Crynsos might want to do about dead clans - to remove them, or to leave them as they are. :On a side note, I'm itching to delete Black September from the Clans page. I do not find it in the Clan Discussion Page, while the people who entered the name in are anonymous contributors, so I cannot ask for them to provide a link to the clan thread as proof of the clan's existence. Well. I suppose I'll give it another day to appear in the Clan Discussion forum. Oh and, we shouldn't provide links to pages that don't exist. It is up to the creators of Black September to create and link their own article to the Clans page. :And thank you for your contributions to the Wiki you've made so far. :Crystal Song (talk) 09:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Appears so. Maybe I should PM the folks in-game and offer to help them with their clan articles on the Wiki or something. It just bothers me that they created non-existing pages. But that's fine I suppose, for making the Wiki look more standardized. ::Hmm, I refer to other Wikis a lot to see how they code their stuff. You might find many others Wikis to be of help. Great to see that you're keen on helping out over here. Crynsos' to-do list might give you an idea of what could be done over here. Maybe Crynsos might want to give you Admin rights to enable you to do things you otherwise couldn't here on the Wiki. ::I lol'd at the enraged fellow when I saw that message. Part of the work, I suppose. ::And... regarding the message you left on Udead's talk page, nope, I did remove a Death's Shadow clan previously. It didn't exist then and it doesn't exist now. ::http://deadfrontier.wikia.com/index.php?title=Clans&diff=15081&oldid=14969 ::Crystal Song (talk) 05:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Clans Page (again) Haha, sure thing. And I'll just go about putting this template on all clan articles of clans that I can't find on DF. Makes picking them out for deletion later easier. Template:Unestablished Clan Crystal Song (talk) 07:31, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :A comment about the question which popped up in your talk earlier, "to delete or not delete old clans". I think that every clan which made a rather good or long-term appearance in Dead Frontier (i. e. Pangaea could be counted as one already, even though its rather new) should be kept around as a locked page with a "disbanded / inactive / whatever" template which I'll create later today. But the many small clans which were barely visible for the public won't be really useful for anyone if kept here and should be simply deleted after they are surely dead. :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Dollar Signs Yeah, guess its fine to change that if its a typical american standard. Pretty similar to the past 1,5 instead of 1.5 when talking about 1 and a half value. Just make it "$ 1500" instead of "$1500", everyone will get it and I prefer to leave a bit space between everything so its easier to read and edit. Also, fix up your Wiki signature, so that its actually a link (and possibly includes a talk page link), easier to respond that way. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 13:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: About the S.H.A.D.O.W acronym your talking about... What's your purpose of changing this? And the VOID's link is somehow broken, you can redirect the link of VOID to the page of V.O.I.D without changing the name. Code Optimizations Yeah, its good that you asked before doing anything, because that would have been ultimately wasted time. I tend to update the page base coding faily often due to me usually finding always better ways to code it, but for now it seems pretty much as perfect as it can be for me. Generally, I tend to update the Blades page first with everything (due to it being the first weapon page of the most important major content pages), so you can usually go by the coding shown there. "Optimized" Code is for me code as compact as possible, while not missing any useful features and while keeping a certain order within the code itself, which makes it easier to read. That is why I generally leave as much space as possible between each sets of code used in a page, and that is also why the second bit of code is more "optimized" from my point of view. It may not be as small, but its short code that does its purpose very well and is structured in a very readable and easy-to-understand / edit format, or so I think anyways. Since people tend to copy code from other wikis before beginning their own, and this does not exclude me at all, I want to make all my code as easy to understand as possible while not adding too much junk or comments into it or fucking up the planned page design, which is most given in the current coding shown in all major weapon pages. I somehow never really got around to take the Special Gear page up to the current standard and add proper descriptions, every time I tried I always got distracted by working on other Wiki pages or totally different stuff I tried, so that code on there is currently quite ancient in terms of my usual update cyclus. The best start would probably be to copy the raw code of the Dusk Enforcer / Kris / Razor from the Pistols / Blades pages and paste it in the Special Gear page, the descriptions and coding of the dusk weapons on the normal weapon pages is up to the most current standard anyways, which can be then used to update the rest of the Special Gear code. We also still need to add the new special items, such as the Void Armor / Mask, Pumpkin Mask and I think even the Amputator does not have a proper entry there yet. [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:47, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, no matter if me or anyone else wrote a bit of text, if you think it doesn't belong here, feel free to remove it. Personally, I didn't add any references to the weapon origins anywhere since I didn't know anything about most of the "tribute" weapons. Several weapons have such notes (such as the Grinder, Cricket Bat and more), yet its not as if we'd really need them or anything. Usually they are both hidden in the description and as a small note right below it. :Usually I update the images all myself, the transparent item images are directly extracted out of the flash files, so its a bit hard for most people to find them. Generally, whenever new weapon skins come out, we wait a few days till they are final (like there was a second skin update with 20 changes) and then overwrite the current image files with the new ones. The old files get automatically stored in each file's history, which can be accessed by clicking any clickable image, unless the code redirects you to another page (like at the front page) or blocks clicking them (like at templates). :I'll work on updating those now. Also, Xim's armor was always present, but some idiot removed it for whatever reason. I generally update all images after a big overhaul via bulk uploading, so the Amputator was of course updated as well. Sometimes images fail to upload properly though and still show the old image, but that usually resolves itself after a few days, or sometimes I have to do it. Somehow the wiki image database doesn't like getting updated too often... :[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 02:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Clan I need help: how do i make myself a registered contributor? How can i make a clan? (i can create a page but it doesn't work) my ohter char hi can u help me pls i was long monts ago not on and i fogot my acc password also i restetet my acc password butt the password wont send to my e-mail acc name was dagget New Page Creation Yeah, that has been happening several times lately... currently the wiki software contains some annoyingly visible bugs, usually it works after a few hours again though... [http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos (Crynsos ] Talk 16:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) regarding another account will i be banned if I get my bro an account on the same computer? JoToxic tritten300 i have found a hacking website for this game it is not mine i found it in youtube ur staff so i am trying to help u guys just leting u guys know ok. msg if u privet msg me to get the link ok. Thanks. captain awesome hey captain awesome, thanks for bringing my clan page ( the hell hounds) back form the dead. thank you very much. you are awesome. but btw how did you know about me trying to get my clan back. did a one of my freinds tell you or something. anyway thanks capatin. you're the best. from SGT. Marcus Wolfren Membership i bought a one month membership 2 days ago but im still not a member it said it would take less than 48 hours but its taken more than that already. I thought it might be because of the new 3d version it might have been delayed but now im sad... Dead Frontier lied to me... 02:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Daplaya177 3D dead frontier hi,captain i was wondering if DF is going 3D will DF is still a browser game??? Can u reply me back in my DF chracter lefteye20 k thanks bye.... Reloading melee weapons So have you found out how to reload a pen knife yet? Assassin Ali 16:12, July 10, 2010 (UTC) the old notebook page 4 the old notebook page 4 says gla or green long arm. I was just letting you now because I just figured out it but thx. : Thanks for letting me know. :: Captain Awesome Talk 04:51, July 27, 2010 (UTC)